Watching Harry At School
by MheraOfSilence
Summary: Ginny now works as a teacher in Hogwarts. Actually, she is the Defence Against The Dark Arts professor, and her co-worker, Hermione Granger, is the Transfiguration professor. When Ron owl's Hermione, asking for help, Ginny decides that she is up to it.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

_**Authors Note: This is just a little story that I decided to make. Oviously. But, I am trying my best, and keep in mind, Im only in the Eigth Grade. So read, and enjoy. Also, I know that spelling is a problem, but my word prosesser doesn't know how to spell check, so pretty please deal with the spelling. Enjoy!**_

Ginny walked into Hogwarts, hoping for the first time seince her first year that she would be accepted. It was four years after she had graduated from her sevanth year, and she was now walking back into her old school, but this time as a teacher, not a student.

Her job was to be Defence Aginst The Dark Arts, and hopefully, she would be the first permanant teacher for over fifteen years. She had recieved a call from the Headmistress, Profesor Mogonnagal, to ask her if she was interested in taking the job, as another teacher had failed. Ginny had been far more interested in receaving a job in Transfugurations, but her old school friend, Hermione Granger had gotton it before she had found out about the opening.

Professor Dumbledor had resigned one year before Ginny had left school, when Lord Voldemort had been defeated at last. Harry Potter had done it finaly, in his last year at Hogwarts. A great battle had taken place, with Dumbledor's Army, or the D.A., that had been formed years before with Harry as their leader. Harry had been badly injured, and had just been released from St Mungo's a year and a half ago.

Harry had suffored greatly in the battle, and had badly needed those few years in St Mungo's. He was better now, and was working to become an Aurour, with Dumbledor's help. Ron had been working in the Ministry of Magic, trying to rise in enough positions and try to forfil his dream of becoming Minister of Magic, but only graduating five years ago, sadly had a long way to go.

Ginny walked into the Staff room, and there met Hermione, and together they sat down to discuss a few random things, like the weather, classes they were going to have, but when the discussion went to their familys, Hermione blushed and looked away. She and Ron had been living together for almost a year, but neither of them were very comfortable with talking about it with others. They were seen together, and once, a couple months ago, when Ginny had visited Harry, they had a small conversation about them.

Ginny and Hermione quickly switched topics, and choose a safer one, but where interupted when Mogonagal walking in, looked at them strictly, and they left the room silently. Even though they were no longer students of Mogonagal, they still felt akwark in her presance. They walked into the Great Hall, and Ginny suddenly felt nervious, some of the students in this room had been younger students when she was still in Hogwarts, and they knew her as Ginny, not Professor Weasly. She looked nerviously at Hermione, and she nodded helpfully, and they walked together to the Staff Table.

Professor Mogaonagal made her start of term speech, and then annonced that Ginny was talking over the dark arts class. Many sixth and seventh years got to their feet and cheered for her, and that made her feel much better. When they sat down, Mogonagal gave the final words, and the feast was served. Hermione and Ginny dug in, without speaking, and grinned at each other, their mouths full to the busting point with food.

Later that evening, Hermione came to visit her, she held Pig, Rons extreamly old, but still annoyingly pesky owl in one hand, and in the other, a letter. She looked anixous, and Ginny instanly rushed over to her, and they sat down across from each other. "

"Its from Ron, isnt it?" Ginny stated, rather oviously.

"Yes. It is. Should I open it?" Hermione, who had always know the anser, was now asking Ginny a question.

"Hermione, you live with this guy, you have known him for practically forever, why do you need to question your feelings every day? You need to answer it, it might be important!" Ginny felt bad, but it had to be said.

"I know!"

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Hermione tore open the letter, her fingers trembling, and read it, extreamly fast, even for her. She re-read it, and then pushed it over to Ginny. "You really need to read this Gin, its really for you."

"What? No, it cant be, its from Ron!"

Quickly she looked down at the letter, her eyes flashing over the page:

Dear Mione,

I know its only been a while seince we've seen each other, but the other day Harry stopped by, and hes really not looking too good. I tried to get him to go back to St Mungo's, but hes totaly refused! I've let him stay here for a couple days, but hes really getting impossabe. I had to take his wand away, hes trying to hex Dobby! Dobby always does something to protect himself, and gives Harry a right talking to, but Harry just isnt ok right now. He needs to go somewere, but I cant make him. Im not home enough, and even though Dobby has told me a million times not to worry, Im afraid Harry's going to hurt himself. Do you know anyone that would be able to take him in, and keep an eye on him? Even if it was just checking in every couple hours, he need to have someone thats able to make him feel safe. I dont think he understands that Voldamort is dead, he just wont be still. Can you think of anyone? I really need you to help me out! Hes desroying the house, and Dobby really doesnt deserve this much work, I dont make enough to pay him what its worth! Im hoping also, that you could use a school owl to send this back with, Pig was my only choice, and he doesnt really look to good, does he? Give my best to Ginny,

Love Ron

Ginny looked up. "What do you mean? Its got nothing to do with me!" She was very confused.

"Gin! Its got everything to do with you! You could watch Harry! I could help of course, and he would be checked on all the time! It would be perfect! Please say you will?"

"I dunno Mione, it doesnt sound like hes just gonna come of his own free will. And we cant make him!"

"GINNY! Think, would you! All you would have to say is that you need some extra help here, and he would come instantly! Your his best friends little sister, and not to mention..."

"Mention what? That hes practially in love with me! No! I cant do this, he might take it the wrong way, like its some kind of invatation, and it DEFIDENTALY is not! You cant just dangle me on a string in front of him! Im not that kind of girl!" Ginny felt herself getting histarical, and this defidentaly wansnt the time.

"Ginny! I would never do that to you! Im your friend, remember? Any anyway, Harry is your friend too, you cant forget that! He need you right now, you cant ignore it!"


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Authors Note: Second chapter! How exiting. Not really, but oh well. Again, I cannot spell check, so please forgive me and my stupid word prosessor. Hope you like the story so far, and if you have any idea's for the future of this peice, please inform me, I would love to have some new thoughts! Thanks, and enjoy.

About a week later, Ginny stood outside the castle grounds, waiting despratly for Harry to Apparate. She looked at herself, and frowned. Hermione had urged her into wearing a pair of tight, sexy, yet casual pair of jeans, very uncomefortabe sneakers that were a size to small, to make her feet look smaller, a tight tanktop, that reavealed way to much in Ginny's opinion, and also, WAY too much makeup than was needed to greet an old 'friend'.

But Hermione had insisted, and while it was the middle of summer, she had to wear something light anyway, so why not let Harry enjoy seeing Ginny agian. She smiled nerviously, as she waited to hear the slight 'pop' that would tell her when Harry had arrived. She looked down at herself, and subconsiously fixed her hair, and smoothed her shirt.

A small 'pop' let her know that Harry had arrived, and she turned to look behind her. Nothing was there, so she looked around, wondering if it had been her imagination. Then she remebered. Harry's invisability cloak, he must be trying to sneak up on her, so she preteded not to know where he was and looked stumped. She heard a tiny branch snap besider, and lunged in that direction, and knocked and invisible form to the the ground.

"Shit Ginny! I was TRYING to sneak up on you!" Harry's voice came from underneith her, and she rolled off him, grinning happily.

"Shit Harry! Dont swear, or I might tell Mum, and then you will be in so much trouble!" But she laughed, laying on the soft green grass, next to Harry, looking up at the sky. He took off his invisibilty cloak, and she looked over at him, her smile fading when she saw a long scar, running from his temple, to somewere below the line of his shirt.

Harry grinned at her, ignoring her look of concern, and rolled over her, pinning her to the ground in a friendly way. She looked up at him, he wasnt pale anymore, he had tanned from when she had last seen him in the hospital, but under his eyes, there where dark lines of worry. He grinned even bigger, and made her forget that he had suffered so much, all she knew was that his eyes were green, so green.

He leaned down to her, way to close, but neither seemed to notice, or mind. "So Ginny, hows your boyfriend?" Harry asked tenitively, wondering if she had one.

Ginny didnt take her eyes away from his. "What boyfriend? Didnt anyone tell you Im single?" She couldnt help it, he was too close, and he was so different, he had so much pain, but he was forgeting it for the moment, and she couldnt let him remember it, not even for a second.

Harry's grin faded, but not because he was unhappy. His eyes strayed from Ginny's eyes to her lips, and then back to her eyes, and he sent a mute question. She answed it without saying anything, but closed her eyes, and waited for him to kiss her. He didnt keep her waiting long, but kissed her almost instantly. It was a soft, gentil kiss, as if she was going to break. She didnt move, and let him kiss her, until she finally kissed him back, just as softly, just as gentily.

Suddenly they broke apart, as if they had been caught my someone. He looked away as he rolled off her, as if he had done something that he shouldnt have, and looked extrealmly embarresed. She looked over at him, seeing the long scar again, and reached out, and touched it. Ever so lightly, her fingers traveled down it, so lightly that he could hardly feel her touch. As she reached his shirt, and the scar dissapered beneith it, Harry took her hand, and helped her up.

They walked silently away, twardes the castle, and after a few minutes, Ginny had to stop. The shoes Hermionine had given her were killing her feet, and she had to take them off. "Wait just a sec Harry, my feet are dying in thease shoes!"

Harry stopped quickly, and walked back to her. Ginny put her hand on his shoulder to steady herself, and removed one shoe, then switched hands, and removed the other. Harry looked at her, amazed that she had been walking for so long in shoes that were way to small to fit her. She looked up at him for a second, and grinned, tied the shoe laces together, and slung them over her shoulder. They again walked on, but now her feet were bare to the soft grass.

But her feet has suffered too long in the too small shoes, and she had to steady herself on Harry again as she limped painfully on. Harry grinned to himself at the amazing way that she had been acting, first letting him kiss her, then using him to support herself as she limped quietly beside him, without making a sound. He slid his arm around her, and she didnt protest, and leaned more fully into him, using him to help herself walk.

For another moment, Harry let himself forget the worry he had been feeling for the last few months, and let himself think about the beutiful woman that was walking beside him. He had always thought she was pretty, but her total acceptance of him as a good friend, blew him away. Her clothes blew him away, he had never seen Ginny like this before, she had always had her school robes on, and was never exposed. But now, in her tight jeans and tiny tank top, she was more than enough to take his mind of any worries that he had.

Ginny was thinking too, she had never thought of Harry as someone that would pin her to the ground and kiss her so softly that she didnt know why he was holding back. She had always seen him as someone that was too good for her, and would never notice her. But he had changed, totaly in her mind, he was ovioulsly interested in her, but she couldnet stop thinking of him as her big brothers best friend.

They walked back to the school without a word, but Harry kept his arm around her the whole time, and would occasionally pull her a tiny bit closer to her if she got more than an inch or two away. He made sure she was leaning against him at all times, and that she wasnt limping too hard. He liked the feel of her against him, leaning oh him, depending on him for support.

Ginny couldnt help but notice that Harry was holding her at his side, making sure that she was leaning against him, so she decided to lean her total weight into him, to see if that would make him stop holding her as close. As she gave all her weight over to him, to her surprise, he took it gladly, and seemed to stand taller, knowing that she was trusting him with herself. Ginny smiled to herself, and then slumped to the ground.

Harry, who had been busy thinking how great it was to have Ginny leaning even closer to him, hadnt noticed her slight movement until she was on the ground. Harry was pulled off balence, and dropped to the ground like a stone, Ginny stood up, and walked a few steps away, grinning down at him, and started laughing at the surprised look on his face.

She held out her hand to him, and he grasped it and she helped in to his feet, again, surprising him, this time with her strenth. He slid his arm around her again, but didnt let her lean her full weight against him again. He had to have a plan, he had to surprise her, and make her feel confused, and he wanted to make her laugh again.

Ginny expected him to try something to surprise her back, but what he did was something she couldnt have ever thought of him doing. Harry pulled her against him again, and then grabbed her around her waist, picked her up. She gasped, and grabbed him around his neck, as he jogged easily for a little while, before stopping.

He looked into her eyes for the second time in one day, but this time, she had been starteled enought to wrap her arms around his neck, and he held her full weight in his arms. She had reasted her head against his neck, but now that he had stopped moving, her head was up agian. She stared into his eyes again, but this time she knew what he was about to do.

Before he could again kiss her, she had moved her hands to either side of his face, and slowly brought her head down to his, and their lips touched for the second time. But instead of the soft gentil kiss that they had shared earlier, this was much different. Harry became more demanding, and she gave him as much as she could, while still in the prosses of kissing him back. Harry also gave her everything her mouth asked for, and they stood there for a few minutes, making out, forgetting everything around them, they only were involved with each other.

A low snort broke them apart. In his surprise, Harry dropped Ginny, but she landed on her feet, and Harry sliped his arm around her again, not for support, but for comfort. A great horselike beast stood before them. It was a strange silver color, and it looked like it was rotting, but they new better, it was a Thestral, and an old one. It looked like it wanted them to climb aboared, so they did.

Ginny rode in front, and Harry leaned close to her, and wrapped both his arms around her, even though he was quite experinced in riding Thestrals, and really didnt need to. As they flew through the air, Ginny filled him in on what her job was like so far, teaching students that had once been her fellow classmates, and how she hoped to stay in the position of Defese Against the Dark Arts for more than a year.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

_**Authors Note: Again, please forgive the mistakes of spelling and grammer. Also, some helpful advice would be very nice. Thank you and enjoy the story!**_

When they reached the castle, they saw Hermione run out to greet them, and Ginny moved quickly, and Harrys arm sliped from around her waist. Hermionie threw herself in Harrys arms, and he picked her up and swung her around. Ginny felt somehow that she didnt need to be jealus of Hermionie, because she was one of Harry's best friends, and he had never liked her in the was she knew he liked her. Ginny gave Hermionie a small hug, and all three of them walked into Hogwarts toghether.

Hermione guessed easily at the moments that Harry and Ginny had shared together by Ginny's red face, how Ginny had pulled away from Harry when she walked twardes them, and by Harrys constant attention of Ginny. He didnt take his eyes off her, not even once, and stayed as close to her as possible, and looked irratated that Hermione had interupted them.

As they walked, Hermione told Harry about her job, and how strange it felt to take over from her old teacher. Ginny had grinned, and told them she hadnt really taken over, as none stayed in the position for over a year. In all the talking, no one noticed that Harry became silent, and still, walking quietly, and without a sound. He really didnt need to remember all the things they were telling him, he couldnt deal with this pressure, the pressure wasnt great, but to Harry, it was an amazing force, that kept him from being overly happy.

Looking over at Harry, Ginny notices his sad expression, and spoke with athority. "Hermione, its been great catching up, Im sure, but Harry's had a long jurney, and I expect hes tired. We will see you tomamrrow, Im going to go show Harry to his room. Good night!"

"See ya Harry! Night Ginny!" Hermione turned easily, aware that Ginny and Harry had a few things to work out. It wasnt going to be easy teaching classes and watching over Harry at the same time, but Hermione knew Ginny could do it.

As Hermione walked away twardes her office, Harry smiled at Ginny, trying hopefully to seem happy in front of her. Ginny smiled back, but before Harry could put his arm around her again, she said quickly, "Race you to my office!"

She ran off, hoping he would follow her, and he did. He was only a little out of shape from his long stay in the hospital, but it was ovious that Ron had made him go outside almost every day to exersize. He quickly caught up with her, but instead of running ahead of her, he matched her pace, and they ran side by side. Ginny tried to run faster, but her feet still were killing her from the tiny shoes, and she stumbled and fell, lunging for Harry at the last moment, and pulling him down with her.

They laughed easily, as friends, and there was no sense of anxiousness around them. They were again only friends, running around the school.

"Umm, Professor Weasly, umm, and umm, Mister, why arent you in your office?" It was a high voice, one of Ginny stuents, a sweet second year Ravenclaw named Lisa.

"Why hello, Im sorry that your Professor was not in her office, but due to my arrival, she was summoned away. It is my fault, Im sorry. What can we do to help you?" Harry answered like a true gentalman, and Lisa looked taken aback.

"Harry Potter! Uhh, I mean, uhh, Mr Potter, uhh.." She rambled off in her surprise, and Ginny knew she had to rescue her.

"Why, Im sorry, I forgot that you needed to see me, come this way, and 'Mr Potter', you come too."

They walked quickly to her office, only a little ways away. Lisa was staring at Harry in amazement, he was the kind of person someone like her never saw, other than in the papers, and she also noticed his two scars, the one on his forehead, and the one streching from his temple to under his baggy tee-shirt. But even Harry could not hold her attention off her pretty professor.

As they walked into the classroom, Ginny sent Harry into her office, and he sat down, waiting for her to finish talking to the little girl. He felt like he shouldnt poke around in her office, but he felt like it, so he did anyway. He opened her desk draw, and found numorous quill inside, each labled with a diffent name, and a descripion of the ink that it wrote best in.

Then he opened another draw, and found an old scrapbook with important events from the Daily Profet. He skimmed though it, and found on the last page, a picture of himself, lying unconsious in a bed in St Mungo's. He studied the page, and found small round stains on it. Ginny had oviously cried over him at one point, and he wasnt sure how that made him feel. There were pleny more pages in the book, but Ginny had stopped after Harry's acciedent.

He put the book away, and got up, looking at the shelves, and found many items labeled for potions that were very advaced, and also a few helpful ones that were extreamly simple. He grinned as he saw a shelf with the ingredents to the Polyjuice Potion, and couldnt help but to laugh a litte. He saw a doorway that led to her bedroom, but thought that that was a little farther than he felt comefortabe going, so he passed it, and continued his exploration of the shelves.

Harry heard Ginny saying goodbye to her student, and again sat down before her desk, waiting for her to come in. She entered slowly, limping only a little, and sat down on the edge of the desk, her head hanging tiredly, wondering how she was going to manage Harry and her students. Harry got up, and walked around the desk, sitting next to her, and putting his arm, again, around her. She smiled up at him, and layed her head agenst him.

She breathed heavily, and relaxed, letting Harry comfort her in a small way, enjoying the small moment. Then she sighed and stood up, and gestured for him to follow her.

"Come on, the only way for us to get some rest for tomarrow is to get a good nights sleep. Theres your room, mine is just over there, if you need something, dont bother me until I wake up, ok? I need some sleep!"

Harry laughed, and nodded, and made his way into his room. It was a small room, with a small bed frame and a matress, a few pillows and blankets, basicaly plain exept for the walls. They were empty picture frames, and as he looked around for some explanaiton, he saw a note his nightstand, and recinized Ginny's handwriting:

Hey Harry,

Im betting that if your reading this now, Im already sleeping. I didnt mean to be rude if I seemed to be, but Im going to be really tired cause Mione had me up really late. Im not a morning person, so I dont really remember what she was doing. Maybe trying to fix my hair? I dont know! Anyways, if you notice the empty picture frames, all you need to do is tell them what you want to see in them, and they just create the image. Hermione made a bunch for me, and I thought you might want some in your room. I dont really want to keep you reading all night, but I have to tell you a bit about what our schedule is gonna look like over the next few weeks. Starting with tomarrow, just to keep this as short as possible. At 5:30 Im going to have to wake you up(sorry!), and Breakfast is at 6:00. We will be properly inroducing you to the students at breakfast, so please look decent for them! Just joking, you'll look fine! Then we will come back to my office, and I will show you the schedule for my classes. You can sit near me and watch, or sit in the back. If you feel like doing neither, you can feel free to wander the school, but watch out for Peeves. He really doesnt like you all that much. With some of my sixth and seventh years, I might need your help, so stay close by. Again, I will show you my schedule for the day every morning. Then at 12:00, we will have lunch, and then more classes. We are free at last at 4:00, and I can take you to Hogsmeade if you want. Goodnight!

Ginny

Harry grinned lightly at the long letter, and looked at his watch, seeing that it was very late, lay back on his bed, put his glasses away, and proptley fell asleep. Ginny lay awake in the next room, staring up at her changing pictures on the wall. She wondered how smoothly tomarrow was really going to go.


End file.
